


I am lost (now our rainbow has gone)

by Laeana



Series: ℓove is a seduction game, [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst and Feels, Bitterness, Emotional Hurt, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Secret Relationship, Trying to move on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Maybe falling in love with a man that was married wasn't the best idea he ever had.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: ℓove is a seduction game, [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002225
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	I am lost (now our rainbow has gone)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in this shirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714855) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana). 



> Sebastian has enough of waiting for a love that isn't given back.
> 
> (featuring : in this shirt by the irrepressibles)

He would say he was happy. A moment ago. Joy and happiness mixed, at his meeting with Lewis. He has never been more than an unimportant little flower seller, he doesn't have much to offer.

One day, the Briton entered his shop. Because everything has a beginning. He ran a large company. They didn't have much in common. 

But this stranger had something in his eyes that immediately caught him, a glimmer of nostalgia, of sweet sadness. So pretty.

— Do you have ... beautiful flowers ? 

A smile had escaped him. One of the main qualities of the flowers was their beauty but hey. 

— You don't want to attach a special meaning to it ?

— I don't think it's necessary. I just need to satisfy him.

He had nodded, catching the end of the sentence with difficulty because it had only been a whisper. He had collected some clematis from the back room. When he handed them to his client, he started to cry.

— Excuse me ? Is everything fine ? 

He had retrieved a box of tissues from behind his counter which he had given this man. He had put a hand on his shoulder, finding himself in a situation beyond his comprehension.

— I'm sorry, I ... I shouldn't ...

— No, that's okay. Are you sure all is well ?

Their eyes met on that day. He found himself plunged into that brown, tender, painful gaze.

Their first meeting ...

Lewis was a married man, who loved and feared his husband as well. And Sebastian was there to help him as best he could.

It didn't take long to get out of hand, of course. He slowly fell in love with the older one, enjoying each moment they spent together, holding it as precious memories. Probably all he will ever have.

Because his partner loves him, that's for sure, but he won't leave his husband for him, he has no illusions.

He had hopes, false promises. Times when he still believed anything could happen. Whispered on the pillow. Which are probably worth nothing that's for sure. 

— Seb, did you do the order 24 ?

He comes out of his thoughts. Valtteri is leaning against the back room frame. He's a good boy, he likes him.

— I'm doing it. Can you take care of changing the flowers displayed in front ?

— Of course. I place the latest arrivals ?

He nods. An idea suddenly crosses him. Or rather comes to mind. He has already thought about it several times.

— Val ?

— Yes ?

— Would you mind if I moved the shop ?

— Do you plan to move ?

A distracted smile falls on his features and suddenly he feels tired. There has been a lot going on lately.

— Yes, a little further into the city. Would you mind ?

— No. I guess I'll just need the new address.

When he said that Valtteri was a good kid. He puts a hand on his head.

— Thanks, Val.

Then he goes back to his business. Because the bouquet is not going to happen on its own. His fingers have been nimble since the time he's been dealing with them. He processed so many different flowers. They have become old friends.

He's been thinking a lot lately. The sun has fled his life. Happiness too. He has to deliberate because ... because his childhood friend came back to talk to him. 

She approached him with a big smile and the words were so easy to come, it was soothing to release some of the weight on her shoulders. She offered to marry her.

He probably couldn't ask for more. It is true. He's alone after all.

And yet there is Lewis. Because he loves him from the bottom of his heart, because he has an influence on him. It’s immoral. It's immoral that his feelings can be played with just like that.

He would like to ignore that the Briton has not come to see him for some time. He is afraid that their relationship will thin out until it disappears. That they go back to what they were at the beginning. A simple salesperson and his client. Nothing more.

Bypass the professional, what a bad idea. The worst he has ever had. He cursed himself for not having been able to remain stoic and calm.

He cannot wait forever, he will never have the patience. So maybe, maybe it's time to give up all hope.

Move further.

Hope that’s enough to heal his broken heart.

Sometimes people mean more to us than we mean to them. He guesses it's okay, he guesses it's life. That it is better than that.

Sebastian had been trapped, trapped in the arms of Lewis who would never be his.


End file.
